flapjackopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Jordan's Jazz Band
Michael Jordan's Jazz Band is the current moniker that the Flapjacks play under at Murreysville Dek Hockey. Conception Tired of being the Sons of Guns for only two seasons and aching for some new sort of clothery, Flapjack All-stars Ryan Cvejkus, Brett Foley, and Kevin Rakish began crafting the idea of a Flapjack alter-ego. Several different ideas popped up during the process, such as: Tom Hanks' Loofahs, Peter Northstars, and Gender Benders. Though a name or two garnered a chuckle, nothing felt like it could stick. The trio was in desperate need of a sign or divine intervention. And, as luck would have it, a Hanes underwear commercial came on the television. Though no single member was actually paying attention to the television, Michael Jordan's spirit filled the room and became the muse that we all so desperately desired. In a frustrated sweat, Brett muttered the phrase "Michael Jordan's Jazz Band." At that moment, a choir of angels erupted from the sky echoing the name. The team knew, at that moment, the name was destined. Tired and worn out from the heaven that was just presented to the group, they agreed to part ways for the night. The next day, the trio rejoined for a business lunch in Oakland at an infamous Flapjack meeting spot on Craig Street. Talks continued and ideas for a logo were thrown around. The Air Jordan logo was mentioned and immediately an idea was in works. Evan took the idea home with him and created the logo seen above. Once all the pieces were in place, the concept was taken in front of the board members of Flapjacks, Inc. The concept was met with rave reviews and everyone agreed that the team would take on the form of Michael Jordan's Jazz Band. First Season Starting in June 2013, the Jazz Band got off to a rough start with a 7-3 loss. Shortly afterwards, however, the team kicked it into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE and went on a tear. Records were set left and right during the regular season. For instance, the team's final regular season record was 7-2-1-0 with 15 points, a best in franchise history. On top of that, personal records were set. Evan Cvejkus scored a career high in goals clocking in with 18G, 11A, and 29 points. Brett Foley also had a personal best finishing the season with a career high 5 goals and 8 points in 9 games. Yes, Brett Foley had over .5 goals per game. Wow. Just wow. Team Reception A return to Murrysville was destined for the previously soul-crushed Flapjacks. After severe anal tearing from the unlubricated force of South Hill's Patrick Division, the Flapjacks were feeling down and needed a pick-me-up. After losing a priceless piece of the defensive puzzle in Mr. Mike Pacolay due to things like children and absurdly long car rides, the smooth caress of the D division at Murrsyville felt more than welcoming. It was a homecoming. The cold and unjoyous environment of South Hills was combatted with the cheerful jeering and soul-crushing insults of old friends at the Murrsyville dek. Most of the reception for the name was positive. However, some uncool caulkers on the Murrysville website like to refer to us as Michael Jackson's Jazz Band. Yeah, maybe it makes more sense, but come on. I mean, who knows if Michael Jackson even wore underwear, right? Anyways, some of the refs liked the name so much that they demanded shirts from us. Which we are eventually going to receive. At some point.